lsrpfandomcom-20200223-history
Narcissus (Band)
Narcissus is an American punk pop/synthpop group formed in late 2014, by founding members Isla McBride, Carly Shay, Kate F.N.V.G La'Pierre, and Elena Summers. Elena Summers left due to leaving LS in late 2014, and Ariel Cole joined the band in early 2015. The band currently consists of Carly Shay, Ariel Cole, and Aelwen Williams. Kate was kicked out of the band due to having issues with one of the members, and not respecting the other members. The band released it's debut album on the 11th of February, 2015 . 2nd lead singer Isla McBride passed away on the 29th of January, being replaced on vocals fully with Carly Shay, and being replaced on drums and synths by Aelwen Williams. The band toured Europe and Oceania, in early March of 2015, selling out concerts in Auckland, Helsinki, Glasgow, Swansea, Cardiff, and Melbourne. The band has kept quiet on social media recently, supposedly on a hiatus, due to lead singer Carly Shay adopting a child, and others pursuing professional ventures in governmental and medical fields, although the band is set to start recording music again soon. The band announced a new collaboration with Canadian Singer/Songwriter Josh Ramsay, called Sing Sing, on the 26th of March, the song was released on Itunes the day after, it is their first collaboration, and is expected to be on an upcoming album. Carly left to form her own new band, with Caroline Kirsipuu (EX-Wife of Aelwen Wiliams) replacing her, although Carly re-joined the band a matter of weeks after she left, with her replacing Caroline. The band officially released their second album on May 15th. Discography The band has released several singles, which include. -Whatever Makes You Break (2014) Vocals - Carly Shay Guitar - Kate La'Pierre Drums - Isla McBride Bass - Elena Summers -Invaesion (2015) Vocals - Carly Shay Drums/Synths - Isla McBride Bass - Ariel Cole -Cosplay The Hard Way (2015) Vocals/Drums - Isla McBride Guitar/Backing vocals - Carly Shay Bass - Ariel Cole -Lies (2015) Vocals/Synths - Isla McBride Backing vocals/Synths - Carly Shay -Anti-Faith (2015) Vocals/Guitar - Carly Shay Synths/Drums - Aelwen Wiliams Bass - Ariel Cole Sing Sing (To Me) Ft. Josh Ramsay Vocals - Josh Ramsay Guitar - Carly Shay Drums - Aelwen Wiliams Bass - Ariel Cole Good To You (Ft. Josh Ramsay) Vocals - Josh Ramsay/Aelwen Wiliams Guitar - Carly Shay Bass - Ariel Cole Drums - Aelwen Wiliams Angel Eyes (Ft. Chris Motionless) Vocals - Carly Shay/Chris Motionless Guitar - Carly Shay Bass - Ariel Cole Drums - Aelwen WIliams Solo Careers Several members have released solo covers, these include: -The Mother We Share (CHVRCHES Cover) - Isla McBride After Carly left the band, she formed her owned band, called Asphyxiation. Invaesion (Album) Narcisuss' debut album, Invaesion, included all the singles previously released, and several new songs, which include: -Gun Vocals/Synths - Isla McBride Guitar - Carly Shay -I Would Die 4 U (Prince Cover) Vocals/Synths - Isla McBride Synths - Ariel Cole Synths - Carly Shay -Sunlight Through A Straw Vocals/Guitar - Carly Shay Drums - Aelwen Wiliams Bass - Ariel Cole -World In A Bottle Vocals - Carly Shay Drums - Aelwen Wiliams Bass - Ariel Cole -Tether Vocals/Synths - Isla McBride Synths/Guitar - Carly Shay Synths - Ariel Cole Synths - Aelwen Wiliams The album was uploaded completely without charge on music streaming service SoundCloud, and can be listened to here: https://soundcloud.com/user909631018/sets/invaesion-narcissus Angel/Eyes The band released this album on the 15th of may, and it was the first album without Isla McBride on vocals. Track list: Anti-Faith Storm Chaser Aeon Broken Bones Feel Alive Hang Man The Wanderer Strong Hand Whatever The Case May Be All vocals except Strong Hand and Broken Bones were done by Carly Shay. Vocals for Strong Hand and Broken Bones were done by Aelwen Wiliams. All bass was done by Ariel Cole, all guitar by Carly Shay. All synths done by Aelwen Wiliams and Ariel Cole. The album was released, like Invaesion, for free on SoundCloudhttps://soundcloud.com/user909631018/sets/angeleyes-1 Chart success The band have realesed several charting songs, which include: